Of Pride and Prejudice: A Naruto Story
by xXAnime AquamarineXx
Summary: People don't just fall in love like that unless they're some demented stalkers or crazed fangirls! But 90% of the time it's up to the girl to make her feelings be known-" "I told you to stop reading those psychology books, now you sound like Dr.Phil!"
1. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**Ok…Just to let you know (those who have previously read this story and/ or reviewed)…I'm reposting this chapter…not just for any old reason…but because I have decided to add part 2 to it…Aren't I just great? **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Full Summary:**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari are the adopted daughters of Lady Tsunade, (who is obsessed with them getting married) and her husband, Sir Sanzo. So what do you get when you add in a few rich bachelors, crazy relatives and determined fangirls? Well, this of course!!

But at a closer angle, this story focuses on Sakura Haruno, the intelligent and beautiful daughter of Lady Tsunade and Sir Sanzo, who catches the eye of the cold yet stunningly handsome and rich, Sasuke Uchiha. But how can a relationship form when they both hate and love each other at the same time?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Hmmm…ok…this is my first Naruto and also my first anime fiction. This is basically my version of the book "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen, just to let ya know, in case it's not obvious enough. I wanted to make the characters play their roles without being untrue to their respective natures and personalities. But there are a lot of OCs (plus blondes for some reason) and at some point, some characters being well, OOC. Also, I've added some details while at the same time excluding some, since this is my version and it is a Naruto fic, plus it's in a more modern time, you'll understand why later on…Now that I've got that over with…On with the fic!!!**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Disclaimer****: I own neither "Pride and Prejudice" nor Naruto…They are owned by their respective owners.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Is it really necessary to clarify the following:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Exaggeration/ Emphasis of sound or a said point**

_Emphasis/ Exaggeration/ Sarcasm/ Pinpointing key words_

"SHOUTING"

_**Inner Characters' thoughts**_

_Characters' thoughts in mind_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"So dear, have you heard the latest news?" inquired a woman sitting in a beige chair; with long blonde hair, hazel eyes, porcelain skin and dressed in a light cream hiyoku; to her husband as she drank from a medium-sized bottle of sake. Her _husband_, who sat across from her with crossed legs, in a large red chair, had light brown hair, wore glasses over his cyan blue eyes and clad in a charcoal black robe; smoked on his pipe while he read the day's paper.

Unfortunately, he was so absorbed in reading that he didn't seem to take any notice of his wife, since she usually spoke of trivial things that did not interest him. So in other words, he was used to ignoring her.

"Sanzo? Earth to Sanzo!" pressed Tsunade as she started to get quite irritated, "Hel-l-l-o-o-o…Oi!! Four eyes, listen up!!!"

"Huh? Yes Tsunade, were you saying something dear?" asked Sanzo innocently, insert anime eyes here:

"No dipshit, Sherlock…I was asking if you heard that the Penthouse suite of the Uchiha hotel is said to be rented?" asked Tsunade as she took another swig of her sake, "Shizune says it's been rented by a wealthy young man from Tokyo who was originally from here, is single, rich and his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Well…Watson_, (a/n: Watson is the name of Sherlock's assistant aka sidekick) you honestly know I don't care to listen to social news and rumours, so why bother to ask when you're going to tell me anyways? I don't exactly have a choice!!"

"Well…if you_ had_ a social life, I wouldn't _have_ to ask!" countered the blonde, taking another gulp.

"That's _nice_ dear…" responded Sanzo in a bored tone, as he rolled his eyes and continued to read.

"Yo! Put down the damn paper, I'm not finished here!!" commanded Tsunade, red in the face while Sanzo put down the paper cautiously, "Yes, I was thinking that it was time for our girls to get married –"

"You're always thinking that!"

"Shut up! I'm still talking here!"

"…Whatever…Continue if you must…"

"Yes, so…I was thinking that _we_, that is _you_, should invite him over and let him make one of our daughters his bride!!!" exclaimed the hazel eyed woman triumphantly as she boosted her fist in the air, "Isn't it perfect? (hiccup) They'll fall madly in love with each other and live happily ever after!!" cried Tsunade with stars in her eyes.

"So why the hell can't you do it?!"

"Cause I'm the lady!!"

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" asked the brunette nonchalantly, eying his wife suspiciously.

"Now why (hiccup) would you (hiccup) say such a thing?" she slurred. He then returned to his paper just as she slumped over in her chair, sleeping soundly.

"…I'll take that as a yes then…" ended Sanzo with a knowing smirk.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

…**Some time later…Much later…**

"Zzzzz…hmmmm…(Snort)…Sanzo?!" cried Tsunade while frantically searching for her husband, "Oi, Sanzo!!!"

"Yeeessssss dear?" answered Sanzo in his usual monotone as he sauntered into the room, "What is it now, woman?"

"You do remember what I said about Mr. Uzumaki, right?" questioned Tsuande.

"Well…yeah, I guess…" answered the cyan eyed man uninterestedly.

"So did you do it?" asked the blonde excitedly.

"Do _what_, exactly?" asked her husband innocently.

"Invite him over…duh!!" retorted Tsunade as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were serious?"

"Of course I was you nimrod!!" shouted the blonde, "What did you think I was, drunk?!"

"You _were_ drunk…and you probably still are…"

"So…what's your point?!"

[Insert anime face fault here:

"By the way…get me more sake…I'm out right now…I seemed to have finished it…"

"Are you freaking kidding me here?!!" exclaimed the brunette.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

…**The next day…**

Sir Sanzo, under his wife's wishes (and nagging), set off to visit the ever popular and influential, _Mr. Uzumaki_ and request for him to me his _daughters_ at the ball, which went along the lines of…

"Well Naruto…So what do you think?"

"Will there be ramen there?!"

"Um…I suppose…"

"Then I'm so there! Count me in!!"

…**Later…**

"So dear, how _**did you**_r day_**go**_?" (A/n: Do you see the hidden message?) asked Tsunade calmly that evening in the vicinity of the private lounge, while sipping on her sake, again. One would think there was a hint of concern, but Sanzo knew otherwise…

"Well…I went to see _Mr. Uzumaki_ as you wished, or rather persisted and talked to him for a while -"

"Mr. Uzumaki? I've heard that name before, but where exactly…?" inquired a young woman curiously. She had long soft bubblegum pink hair, which fell off her shoulders; shimmering jade green eyes, which could captivate almost anyone; smooth creamy flawless skin and not to mention, was clad in a close fitting burgundy tank top and ash gray sweat pants, which had 2 burgundy stripes down each side. She eyed her _father_ carefully, looking up from the book she was currently reading while lying on her back on the soft olive green tapestry sofa…

"Well Sakura, he-"

"Will be the future husband of one of you girls!!" exclaimed Tsuande enthusiastically, "Because he will be so enchanted by your beauty at the party!!"

Everyone around her sweat dropped at her enthusiasm …or rather, insanity.

"Um…You were saying dad?" continued a slightly younger woman with large opal pupiless eyes that could be mistaken for bottomless pits; indigo hair that fell upon her shoulders with bangs that framed her forehead and cheeks; pale smooth skin and was dressed in a lavender long sleeved shirt with khaki capris as she stared at Sanzo sincerely from beside Sakura, while putting her piece of writing on hold.

"Thank you, Hinata," said Sanzo, "Now as I was saying before I was so_**rudely**_ interrupted," all attention was turned towards Tsunade who whistled innocently, "Mr. Uzumaki is quite a cheerful, ambitious and determined young man, but a tad bit on the hyperactive side…"

"Wait…are you talking about _the_ Naruto Uzuamki, that influential speaker who's one of the world's most eligible bachelors?" asked a woman with golden blonde hair, styled in numerous pig tails; dressed in a loose lilac sweater that hung off the shoulder, over an onyx black tank while browsing the web on her PDA and sitting cross legged in a beige futon.

"He is?" asked Sanzo curiously, "You don't say…"

"No duh, dad!" stated another young woman with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail; sapphire blue eyes and clad in a light blue t-shirt, that said _Angel_ in silver writing and straight legged denim jeans, "I mean seriously, would it kill you to pick up a fashion magazine every once in a while?" she lectured while fixing her makeup.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles ladies, but as you know I'm married to a w-o-m-a-n," countered Sanzo, "So I have no interest in men!"

"Dad, we didn't say you were and fyi…we can spell…_well…at least I can_…" snapped Sakura hotly.

"_Oh please_…is that all you guys ever talk about?" asked a young woman with chestnut brown hair styled in two Chinese buns; chocolate brown eyes and sporting baggy forest green camouflage cargoes and a light brown _Old Navy_ t-shirt as she played video games while laying flat on her stomach on the cream carpeted ground.

"That's not_ all_ we talk about, Tenten," corrected Temari as said girl rolled her eyes.

"Anyways… why are you always talking about marriage?" started Tenten, "This is getting as old as hell!"

"Because…_you're_ getting older and _I'm_ not getting any younger!! Plus, I wanna see some grandkids before I die, which is not too long from now…" explained Tsunade flippantly.

"Mom please," started Temari, "I'm 25, Ten's 22, Ino and Sakura are 21 and Hinata is 20 going on 21 in a few months!"

"And you guys are in your 40's!!" added Ino.

"Well actually we armmff-"started Sanzo before he was cut off by Tsunade's hand.

"Yes…being in our **40's **makes us** old" **ground out the hazel eyed blonde woman.

"We _still_ have_ plenty_ of time!" cut in Sakura, _'Besides…we all know how old you really are…'_

"That may be true…but are any of you dating or engaged?" countered Tsunade slyly and almost immediately the whole table fell silent. Taking this as her answer, she continued, "My point exactly! _Sooo_…on with the dinner plans then! You _**did**_ invite him for dinner didn't you, right?"

"Ugh…why me why always me?" muttered Sanzo grimly as he banged his head on the desk.

"So now I have to go back and invite him over?" asked the brunette pitifully.

"Well yes…it's you're fault for not remembering, bird-brain…besides…the dinner party_ is_ tomorrow…"

"Say what?!" cried the girls (+ Sanzo) simultaneously.

"Surprise, surprise!" smirked the hazel eyed mother.

"You really don't waste any time, do you?" sighed her cyan eyed husband.

"Well they're all over 20, I figured it's about time they got _some_ action in their lives! But don't worry! You'll thank me when you get older!"

'Pshh…yeah right!' thought the rest of the family sarcastically while the hazel-eyed mother grinned mischievously.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Truth be told, Tsunade and Sanzo were not their real parents, but originally their god-parents, due to different fates and lifestyles of their original parents (A/n: which will be explained more in depth at a later date…but for now just go by the current reasons…)

More specifically, Sakura and Ino's parents lived abroad on business, and kept in touch with them every now and then. Tenten being an orphan from birth. Temari's mother dying when she was 3 and her abusive father being killed when she was 15, but even though she had 2 younger siblings, they did not live together anymore. Hinata's parents (especially her father) neglected her because they were more focused on her younger sister, so she ran away. Fortunately, however, they were adopted by the couple at very young ages, added to the fact that Tsunade was unable to bear children, due to her drinking habits (a/n: Work with me here people!).

Even so, Hinata still kept in touch with her clan (especially her cousin, Neji, whom she was kinda close to) and Temari still kept in touch with her younger siblings, Gaara and Kankuro very often (a/n: Don't worry peeps…They'll all be making an appearance soon…just not in this chapter…).

It has always been Tsunade's dream to have grandchildren and even though the girls are not her real children she wants them to be in good hands when she and her husband pass on. This is where her obsession with them getting married came from.

Not to mention, even though the couple may not have been their real parents, they respected them more than their real parents, so to them, they were referred to as mom and dad or mother and father, nothing more…nothing less…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I want the white ceramic china! Not the turquoise ones!" cried Tsunade to her servants who bustled about busily, heeding to her orders, "Um…yes…now where was I?" inquired the blonde on her Motorola olive green Pebble cell that was previously on hold.

"For the catering I want the usual stuff…ramen, sushi, rice cakes, egg rolls…you know, the usual…plus some international entrees! Like what? How the hell should I know?! Surprise me!!" she ordered as she paced the ball room.

"I'm gonna need some appetizers, champagne…etc. etc… Plus lots of sake…of course I'm serious you nimrod! I'm paying you aren't I? Hold that thought!!" she interjected as she swiveled her head around.

"No you retards! I want the ice sculpture to the left…or maybe more to the right…oh, what the hell, just leave it!! Hey you! That furniture over there ain't gonna move itself!! I need results people!! Get a move on!! Chop-chop!! That colour is blinding me, get rid of it!! This place needs to be ready by tonight!!" bellowed the temperamental blonde.

"Shizune!!" beckoned the hazel eyed woman, "Where's my sake?!"

A woman with short onyx black hair (a/n: Seriously…her hair looks black to me…then again…it could be dark brown…) and eyes; was wearing a cobalt blue jacket that had golden buttons; a matching skirt; a white under shirt and a pair of obsidian black low heels; scurried to her mistress' aid while carrying a bottle of sake, schedules plus a snobbish pink pig in her arms, with great difficulty.

"Here you go mam!! Tonton has been walked as well!!" she stated after handing Tsunade the bottle of sake.

"Mmmhmmm…thank you very much, Shizune…now where was I?" pondered the blonde, currently back on her phone, "Oh yes, about the orders…what do you mean_ I'm_ wasting _your _time?! I'm the one who called you damnit!! As far as I know it,_ you're_ the ones wasting _my _time!!!!!! Don't back sass me!!!!!!!!!"

**CRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH, **was the sound of breaking glass that littered the floor in a thousand shards.

"**YOU FUCKING IMBECILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **roared Tsunade, who's voice shook the house and could be heard from miles away.

"**DON'T KILL US!!!!!!!!!!! HAVE MEERRCCYY!!!!!!!!!" **cried the servants who fell to their knees.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…**Later that evening…**

The evening sky was of a light turquoise that eventually darkened into a deep midnight blue while the golden stars and the silvery crescent shaped moon crept from their hiding places. The night air was quite cool and the night life was bustling and well…coming to life. Inside, guests were starting to arrive. However, whether fortunately or unfortunately, _the_ guest of honour was nowhere to be seen…yet.

But, although the scenery may have seemed peaceful and normal, inside was a different story as a certain family sat waiting in the private living room (which was about the size of a normal living room; had soft white carpeted floors; striped cream furniture, that consisted of 2 sofas and a large comfy chair; gardenia painted walls; pictures of different sizes hanging on the walls; a mini bar; entertainment centre and sliding doors).

"Where the hell is he?!!" inquired Ino impatiently. She wore a close fitting periwinkle spaghetti strap dress with a low U cut neckline and stopped right at her knees; an amethyst pendant and jewellery with a silver accents; pointed-toed silver heels and her long blonde hair in a low ponytail.  
"You_did_ invite him didn't you?" asked Tsunade; who wore a chocolate brown dress that was about 2 inches below the knee, had a V cut neckline; gold and maroon (a/n: Yes… maroon) jewellery; brown leather heels and her hair up; glaring daggers at her lethargic husband, who wore a simple pastel pinstripe dress shirt; gray pants and soot black shoes.  
"Of course I did, _dear_," answered Sanzo frankly, "It's not as if I _had_ a choice!"

"Seriously mom, you need to chill," interjected Tenten in annoyance, "He'll be here, I guess…Well he **better** be…that is…" She wore a beige dress with a U-cut neckline and bordered the bosom; a white translucent jacket with bell sleeves; a dark brown choker; taupe coloured wedge heeled shoes that covered the toes, had straps around the ankles; silver jewellery and her hair in one single bun, "It's not that important!"

"That's what you all say now, but 10-60 years down the line when you're old, poor and lonely, you'll be saying 'I wish I was rich, famous and married to Naruto or some other rich guy and -"

"That's _highly unlikely_ _mother_…We will _never_ be that desperate…" cut in Sakura, in a matter of fact tone. She wore a ruby red halter top dress; her hair up in a loose style with locks to the side to frame her face; charcoal black strappy heels and gold jewellery.

"Well-"

"That's enough dear," interjected Sanzo, "Leave the girls alone now. They don't need any _added_ stress…" he declared, pulling her towards the door.

"But-" stalled Tsunade, clinging to the doorway.

"Oh come on woman! We'll look out to see if he's come yet! Now…LET'S. GO!!!!!!!" he grounded out with one final tug as he finally dragged her out the door.  
"Well, that was…_interesting…" _mumbled the pink haired young woman.

"Soooo…my _dear _sisters…who do you think Naruto will pick when he sees us?" asked Ino excitedly.

"Don't know…don't care…" replied the brunette nonchalantly.

"How unfortunate…I on the other hand was thinking more along the lines of moi…"

"Well…in that case, then he must be more retarded than he is already said to be…" spat Temari in her violet strappy dress; obsidian black heels; silver jewellery and her hair in a low ponytail.  
"Oh yeah? Like you're better?!!"

"Obviously! Anyways…I don't date blondes…just _being_ blonde is enough…"

"It's pretty ridiculous if you ask me…but Tem, aren't you older than him anyways…" added Sakura.

"Yeah, you'd be more like an aunt to him!!!" added Ino triumphantly.

"Uhh…Ino…it's only 4 years, he's like 21…" clarified the pink locked girl I annoyance.

"…I hear he's very nice…" mumbled Hinata quietly, straightening out her lavender long-sleeved dress that she wore with low black heels.

"Yeah…that's what we hear…but is it really true?" asked Sakura skeptically, "It's pretty much pointless to fight over someone we haven't even met before!"

"Girls," came a familiar voice from the wooden doorway, "Sorry to interrupt your _oh-so-important discussion_, but Naruto and company are here…" drawled their father.

"And…company?" inquired the girls to no one in particular as they gave each other confused looks.

"Yes…his so called party…I guess I forgot to mention that earlier…My deepest apologies…Now be like angels and come along now…Quickly!"

The girls cautiously filed out through the door, curious as to what and who they would see once they reached outside. Strangely enough, upon reaching to the crowded ballroom, a wave of shock and curiousity overtook them…

"Oh," started Hinata.

"My," continued Sakura.

"God," added Tenten.

"He's an orange-" interjected Temari.

"Fashion disaster!" ended Ino.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Before them proudly stood the long awaited guest aka the man of the hour aka the guest of honour (a/n: Hey…that rhymes…lol…) aka Naruto.

He had spiky blonde hair, large sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, unusual marks on his cheeks that resembled whiskers, but still retained a handsome face despite this; a tangerine orange dress shirt with cobalt blue tie and pants, plus shiny black shoes and a boyish grin plastered across his face.

Ironically, as much as his appearance was…questionable…what really caught the guests' attention was the taller brooding male beside him. He had obsidian black hair (with a raven sheen), that framed his handsome face and spiked at the back; pale unscarred skin and wore a charcoal black dress shirt, with the first three buttons undone, under a midnight blue jacket; clean white pants and designer soot black shoes.

Compared to the supposed guest of honour, who was also his companion, his features seemed to captivate everyone in the room, which included the unnoticed third companion, who was like a copy of Naruto except feminine in the fact that she had medium length blonde hair, smooth unmarked cheeks and a tight sky blue knee-length sleeveless dress that showed her womanly curves, navy blue heels and a small matching purse. Not to mention the majority of the female population and a few males, were practically swooning over him. But, he really didn't care. He found them as '_mindless-idiots-who-have-nothing-better-to-do-with-their-time-but-ogle-people-who-are-better-than-them-in-every-way'. _

The tapping of a wine glass snapped everyone out of the trance as they searched for the source, until their eyes landed upon the ever patient Sanzo.

"Ok everyone it's time to introduce our special guest-" began bespectacled man before he was cut off by the blonde.

"Umm…can I do it myself?" asked the sapphire eyed man anxiously.

"By all means…suit yourself…" shrugged Sanzo as he stepped aside.

"Alright everyone…listen up!!" started the blonde with facial expression between a smirk and a grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!! And these two…" he added as he motioned to the mysterious man and the young woman who looked _almost_ like a female version of himself, "Are Sasuke Uchiha (the guests gasped in recognition while Sasuke just rolled his eyes) and my sis Ami (who gave a light flip of her hair…well to her, that is…in reality she looked like she could whack somebody unconscious)" ended Naruto with a peace sign as his _audience _sweatdropped at their antics, (i.e. Ami and Naruto's).

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**In Sakura's Mind:**

_Uh…at least he's enthusiastic…_

_**Enthusiastic? Yeah right…more like idiotic**_

_He's not…that idiotic…_

_**You're right…he's like on the hyper cloud of 'I'm-so-freaking-happy' to retardation!!**_

_Why are you always so cruel?_

'_**Cause I'm crazy like that!**_

_You think?_

_**Hey! You better recognize!!**_

_Well at least Sasuke looks good…_

_**Good? Sasuke is the embodiment of sexy!!!! He is beyond sexy!!!**_

_Yeah… but he probably has a girlfriend…who is possibly that blonde girl over there…she looks way prettier than me anyways…_

_**No dipshit…even though she looks like a slut…but hot people never stay single for long…Soon he'll be ours!!! Cha!!**_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"He's a hot blonde idiot!" cried Ino in fury.

"…A complete one…" added Temari, "And Ami looks like she has a thing for Sasuke…" she finished, looking at the blonde ogling the dark haired man with eyes of lust not to mention, practically drooling over him.

"Sasuke is sooo gonna be my next husband!!" cried Ino triumphantly.

"What happened to Naruto?" asked Tenten with a smirk.

"He seems inadequate in the intelligence and manners area…" interjected Temari.

"But he is still kinda hot!" added Ino.

"Hell yes...but not as hot as Sasuke…" clarified Temari.

"You guys are so shallow…looks aren't everything!!" stated the pink haired beauty.

"Not in this case…'cause he even looks rich. So back off…'cause he's so mine!!"

"In your dreams Ino!" spat the other blonde.

"Bring it blondie!!"

"You're blonde too you ditz!!"

"Oh yeah? So what y-"

"Would you two shut up?!!" commanded Tenten and Sakura at the same time, just as Sanzo signaled the guests over with a wave of his hand.

"Now sweethearts…you're mother would love if you would behave yourselves now because our special guests are coming over.

Naruto practically left his _company _in the dust as he raced over to our favourite family. Tsunade instantly put on a fake smile, to which Tenten rolled her eyes at; Sakura let out a sigh; Temari examined her nails; Ino flipped her hair flirtatiously; Hinata was sweating bullets with a red tinge spread across her face (a/n: Hmmmm…I wonder why…) and Sanzo let out a yawn.

…**5 minutes later…**

"Sooo…Naruto…if I may call you that…Do tell us about yourself!!" commanded Tsunade in a fake business like tone, with an air of dignity, while she sat with crossed legs in her large beige chair.

Naruto scratched his head and then gave her a lopsided grin, "…Well…" began the blonde, "I like ramen!! Lots and lots of ramen!! Especially in all flavours!! I like to mix them too!! But I don't like the wait…and oh yeah!! One day, even though I may be an influential speaker who does a little modeling on the side now, I want to become the next president/ leader/ prime minister!! Believe it!!!" he finished in one breath.

Tsunade, Ino and Temari merely stared at him, as if he was a circus freak or something. Sakura grinned, Tenten smirked, Hinata blushed (more) and Sanzo let out a low chuckle. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and Ami basically did whatever Sasuke did, well besides smacking her forehead.

"So this is the_ real_ Mr. Uzumaki…" responded the cyan eyed brunette with a smirk, "I like this kid…He's honest, has spirit and a good heart!" he said as he patted him on the back. Everyone couldn't help but smile.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**CLLLIIIFFFFFFHHHAAANNNGGGEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!! Not!!! Get ready for part 2!!!**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sasuke was beginning to grow very annoyed with the constant stares, giggles and_ passes_ directed at him within the room. You'd think he would be used to this by now. Seriously, can't a guy just stay at home and chill or read a book or something to bide time by. But unfortunately…life never goes as planned…

"Heeyyy Sasuke…I've been wanting to meet you for a reeaallyyy long time…" purred Ino flirtaciously as the dark haired man cringed, both inwardly and outwardly.

"Move it pig-face!" cut in Temari, "Sasuke needs a _real_ woman in his life!!"

"And that's supposed to be you?!!"

"Obviously!!"

In Sasuke's Mind:

_What…the…fuck?_

_**Ooohhh…we got a case of some seriously desperate blondes…**_

_No, seriously?_

_**No need to be all sarcastic man…Just walk away from this scene very slowly…**_

_What do you think?_

…_**I think that sexy people should just stick to being sexy…**_

_So I'm supposed to turn into some mindless sex-god?_

_**Well…Since you put it that way…We're bringing sexy back…Them other brothers don't know how to act…**_

_HELL NO!!! True….But, HELL NO!!! _

_**Fine…I was just being honest…We could rule the sex world…Just the 2 of us!!**_

_Are you always this horny?_

…_**Maybe…**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sasuke was usually accustomed to just walking away in situations like this or simply insult the person so badly that they, infact, leave. This situation seemed to be different however…besides the fact that the blondes were very persistent…

"Listen up you demented overly-flirty blondes!!" snapped the Uchiha as their attention was directed upon him, "Incase you didn't know-"

"He's mine ladies, so not sorry to burst your bubbles!" came a new voice from behind.

"WHAT!!!?!!!" exclaimed the two blondes (+ Inner Sasuke) while Sasuke on the other hand twitched like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on Sasuke-baby…Let's go…" commanded Ami, "It's getting way too blonde fan-girlish around here…" she spat while pulling the speechless man away by the tie.

_**Say what?!**_

…_She just contradicted herself…_

"Oh no she didn't!!" cried Ino.

"She. Just. Did!!" fumed Temari.

"THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the two simultaneously.

…Meanwhile…

"Ami, that was an interesting way of _rescuing _me from that _situation…_but I think you can let go of my tie now and…Baby? What the hell is up with that, you know I'm not an infant?" smirked the now fully recovered from shock, Uchiha.

In Sasuke's Mind:

_**Yeah…Why the hell is she calling us her baby?!**_

_Because she wants me to have hers?_

_**Wow…and I thought you were just plain dense…**_

_And I thought you were just plain stupid_

_**Hey!!**_

"Well…you can't blame me can you now?" countered the woman.

_**Um…Yes we can…**_

_No dipshit_

"I would still prefer my personal space, if you don't mind…" stated the onyx eyed man.

"…By all means dear…"

"I'm NOT your dear!"

"I was still wondering if you would like to dan-"

"No!"

"-ce with-"

"Nope!"

"-me but-"

"Uh-uh!"

"Why not?"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pretty please!!"

"NO!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top!!"

"N-O!!"

…5 minutes later…

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

"Don't you wanna?"

"Hell no!!"

"You know I'm not going to stop unless you either kiss me and/ or dance with me?" ended the sapphire-eyed blonde with a smirk. Once again, the Uchiha twitched.

In Sasuke's Mind:

_Damn…she's good_

_**She probably had this planned out all along!!**_

_Using manipulation to dance with me_

_**I told you that bitch was desperate!!**_

_Not now!! You heard her proposal!!_

_**Oh yeah…either dance with her or kiss her until she rapes you…**_

_You're exaggerating right?_

_**Maybe…maybe not…I always knew you were dense…**_

_Can we move along now?!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With a sigh, Sasuke ran a hand through his raven locks and unwillingly complied. This was going to be one long supposed 5 minutes of his life.

"Ok…I'll dance…with…you…" he ground out, Ami merely smirked,

In Ami's Mind:

…_5 minutes is all I need…_

_**You know he doesn't like you right and by the way…ewwwww…What the hell are you going to do to change his mind in 5 minutes?**_

_Ok…Well maybe not today…but one day…he will be mine…_

_**Umm…yeeaahhhh…Keep dreaming…**_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After the dance, (to which Ami tried to prolong and fortunately failed in doing) Sasuke continued to decline ALL other offers with cold words, icy glares or just walking away and refused to be introduced to any ladies. So instead he spent the rest of the night brooding while strolling around the room aimlessly.

Naruto, in comparison, was the life of the party, doing everything from eating every dish, dancing every dance, to even juggling and so on. The contrast between him and Sasuke was unbelievable. They were said to be best friends, but they were polar opposites and as a result, Naruto was elevated in their eyes as an all-around guy while Sasuke just seemed too proud to care.

"Jeez…somebody needs to get on the happy train," stated a certain pink haired girl, who watched the dark haired man intently.

"Well Saku, he could just be shy…" explained Hinata.

"Shy?! He just told that girl to drop dead and you call him shy?"

"Umm…well…you should never judge a book by it's cover…"

"…Whatever you say Hins…He looks like a pretty boy with some serious attitude problems…"

"True my dear, he may _seem_ to have quite a deplorable character that I wouldn't just leave at narcissism, but it's never good to judge people you know nothing about. Then again...what do I know?" came their father from out of nowhere and then disappearing again.

'What was that about?' thought the two curiously.

Tsunade gossiped away with her friends about everything from the best brand of sake to pillows, Temari gave up on flirting and went to playing shogi with Tenten (who was losing), Ino continued to flirt shamelessly, Sanzo fell asleep and soon Sakura was left by herself as Hinata disappeared mysteriously.

In Sakura's Mind:

_How'd I end up by myself again?_

_**Maybe because you're a loser with no life**_

_Hey! I have a life, I'll have you know!!_

_**Riigghhhtttt…Sure you do…**_

_Shut up!!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Unbeknownst to Sakura, she was being watched from far away by a certain hyperactive blonde who was very entranced by her beauty from first sight…a.k.a. Naruto…

_Sakura is so perfect…and hot!!_

…_**Sure she is kid…**_

_Of course…duh!_

_**I was being sarcastic you nimrod!!**_

_Uhhhh…I knew that…_

_**Yeah, right**_

_Hey! She's looking this way!!_

_**And so?**_

_Better turn on my good side!_

_**You frigging dumbass!! Do you even have a good side?**_

_Of course…All devilishly handsome men have one…_

_**She thinks you're retarded!! She probably feels sorry for you or something!!**_

_Nu-uh!!_

_**Face facts you moron!**_

_Whatever…Our love will prevail!!_

_**Love is blind you dipshit!! **_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Whilst turning around, he accidentally bumped into/ knocked over Hinata, who in an attempt to prevent herself from falling, ended up pulling the clueless blonde down with her, and you'd think that Naruto, being the _gentleman_ he is, would have switched positions to avoid her getting hurt, yet it never occurred to him, yes…he's that clueless.

This encounter ended in an obvious awkward situation, (i.e. Naruto being on top of Hinata) and the poor pearly eyed girl was blushing so hard she looked like a spotlight.

_Inner Hinata:_

_Oh lord…oh dear…oh my…oh boy!!! (_Thought Hinata on the verge of hyperventilation).

_**Get a hold of yourself you frigging wuss!!**_

_P-p-pardon?_

_**You heard me! Get up!!**_

_Ummm…_

_**Hey…he's actually kinda hot though…Oh my god…You do realize you like a hyperactive blonde right?**_

_Well…He has really pretty eyes…Like sapphires…_

_**Who are you? Shakespeare or something?!!**_

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

Meanwhile, ironically, Naruto seemed to be in the same situation, lost in thought…

_Inner Naruto:_

_**You should go for the shy girl since you're kinda ON TOP OF HER RIGHT NOW!!!**_

_Hinata? No way!!_

_**Yes…She actually has a thing for you…for some strange reason…**_

_She does?_

_**It's ironic…The chick he likes doesn't like him and only sees him in a platonic light but the chick who likes him is the one whom he sees in a platonic light… **_

_Um…What?_

_**Just shut up!!**_

_Hey…She's kinda cute…Why's her face red?_

_**Are you really that dense or just plain stupid?!**_

…_Uhh…_

_**It's called blushing you moron!!**_

_So why is she blushing?_

_**Gee…I don't know…Maybe because she's EMBARRASSED or she actually likes you or she probably can't breathe…**_

…

_**Wow…Silence…Man, I'm good…**_

……

…_**Just get up you frigging dumbass…**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The blonde cautiously rose from his position, never breaking eye contact with the flushing girl, who was about a second away from hyperventilation, as he helped her to her feet. Though unnoticed to the couple, they had gathered quite an audience.

"Oh yeah!" cried Naruto in realization, "So so sorry for bumping into you! That was my fault…" Hinata slowly nodded in agreement silently, "I-I-it's ok…"

[Insert Awkward Silence Here:

"Soooo…Do you like ramen?!"

"…W-well I like to make it b-but I do l-like to e-eat it as well…"

"Great!! You're my new best friend!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he embraced the indigo haired girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"Uhhh…N-na-r-ru-t-to…C-can't b-breathe…" choked out the Hyuuga as she was now on the verge of fainting.

"Oh…my bad…Ehehehe…Hey…Let's dance!!" exclaimed the blonde as he pulled the girl along to the dance floor.

…**Meanwhile…**

Unbeknownst to them, her family had also watched the whole scene from across the room…

"Whoa…Go Hinata..." cheered Sakura, "That's my girl!!"

"Hold up! So she gets Naruto just like that?" snapped Ino, "Why?!!"

"…Wow…That was unexpected…" muttered Temari.

"…Didn't know she had it in her…" smirked Tenten, "Makes you wonder…"

"…." Sanzo was just smirking.

"Can you say wedding bells?!" chimed Tsunade.

'Oh come on…Not this again…' thought the family in annoyance, before the girls wondered off yet once again, leaving the two adults alone.

"Don't you ever give up?" asked Sanzo to his grinning wife.

"Nope!!" chirped the blonde woman.

"…Figures…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh come on bastard," said Naruto still tugging along Hinata, "You need to get a life and party!! It burns my heart (a/n: Yes…it burns his heart…) to see you moping about like you've got a stick shoved up your ass! Dance and let yourself go, yo!!"

Sasuke snorted at this comment, while watching his hyperactive friend do the electric slide, (or rather attempting to do it). Ami, had fortunately or unfortunately, disappeared a while back, probably to fix her make up and work on other plans to get Sasuke (or die in a ditch).

"First off," he started, "are you implying that _you_ actually have a life? Secondly, you're the idiot who dragged me here against my will in the first place, so that's_ your_ fault. Thirdly, if I had a stick up my ass, I would have either shoved it down your throat or beat your ass senseless with it already (a/n: That sounds soooooo wrong fro some reason…). Fourthly, I **don't** like to dance and besides…even if I did, I wouldn't dance with people I don't know and don't want to know!!" finished the onyx-eyed man in a matter of fact tone.

"Well…when you put it that way…you make it sound so bad…"

"You freaking dumbass!!! [Insert anime face fault here:

"Oh come on," coaxed the blonde, "Look at all the lovely ladies here tonight!" he finished off while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do I look like I care?" snapped the Uchiha.

"…I always knew you were gay…" muttered Naruto a little_ too _loudly, which earned him a whack to the head from a certain dark haired man.

"I…AM…NOT…GAY!!!"

"Whatever! Since you're all _e-mo-tion-al_ about it, lemme introduce you to one of her sisters, who is quite the eye-catcher if you know what I mean," said Naruto nudging him in the ribs, earning him another smack to his head.

"No…I don't know what you mean and I don't want to know either…"

Sakura, who was within earshot, had been listening to the conversation and was a bit taken back when she realized that Naruto had meant her.

_Inner Sakura:_

_**Look alive dumbass!! This is our chance to impress him!!**_

_You really think so?_

_**Of course! We're quite able…Why not?**_

Sakura's inner battle was cut short however, due to the raven haired man turning around to look at her and in turn caught her eye (causing her to slightly blush). With a snort he turned his back to her.

"She's not that pretty enough to even tempt me to waste my breath on her! She has freaking pink hair for crying out loud! Does that seem normal to you?!!" he concluded coldly.

_**Oh no that bitch didn't!! His ass is going down!!!!**_

_Is there something wrong with me or something?! I didn't think my hair was that bad…_

_**You just got dissed and dismissed…big time…with a capital D-I-S-S-E-D and D-I-S-M-I-S-S-ED…Not to mention B-U-R-N-E-D and you're worrying about your damn hair?!**_

…_But…_

_**You're a lively, intelligent, determined young woman who is also caring and kind!!**_

_Yeah!_

_**And independent**_

_Yeah_

_**Has common sense**_

_Everyone should_

_**Follows her own judgement**_

_My intuition_

_**Yet you wonder why you still can't find a man…**_

_Umm…don't you mean us?_

_**Surrreeeee…Speak for yourself!**_

…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto sighed as he pondered over Sasuke's judgement. Sasuke was just plain cold, but you get used to him after a while. It's inevitable…

"…I thought she was pretty…Pink hair is unique…" replied Naruto.

In Naruto's Mind:

_**Ok…yeah…pink hair is unique…**_

_It's cute_

_**Yeah…but she's not a baby…**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Do you ever think about anything?! Unique doesn't mean pretty you retard!!"

In Sasuke's Mind:

_**Pink makes me think of kinky for some reason**_

…_Ok…ewwwwww…_

_**I'm just saying!!**_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"S-she's not t-that bad once you g-get to k-know her, really…" stated Hinata.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

In Sakura's Mind:

_**Yeah! I can always count on you Hins to back us up!!**_

_Go Hinata!!_

_**Bring that bitch down girl!!**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That's my point exactly…I **don't **want to get to know her!" replied the brooding male coldly as Hinata reverted back to silence and ducked for cover behind Naruto, who had a blank/ clueless expression on his face. Using this as his cue to leave, Sasuke walked away.

"Told ya he was a bastard!!" cried Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Sakura's Mind:

_**Oooooohhh…Plane 020 Hinata just got shot down by the steel armada known as 100 Bastard Sasuke Uchiha!!**_

_Wow…Naruto was right…He is a bastard…_

_**No duh…that's the understatement of the year!!! Just who does he think he is anyways?!!**_

_Well…He's from one of the world's richest and most famous clans…_

_**Tell me something I don't know**_

…_Desired by every woman and envied by every man…_

_**Obviously!**_

_And-_

_**Ok, shut up now!! I get the point!!!**_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Despite Sasuke's arrogance and bad attitude (not to mention his being stalked by fan-girls and Ami), the evening passed pleasantly as the situation was soon forgotten in the minds of the guest's and family.

The sheer sight of Naruto taking a liking to Hinata made Tsunade overjoyed whilst Sanzo seemed nonchalant about the situation, but he couldn't help but feel relieved and content somehow.

Sasuke may have been a no-go, but Naruto was their first and main priority and that was all that mattered…For then at least…

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Yeah…I'm gonna end this chapter right there…Next chappie covers what happens later that night...I'll probably post it around next week or whatever and the next chappie the week after…or eventually at least…I have way more projects I want to work on in the anime category so be on a lookout…Think of this upgrade of Chapter 1 as a bonus…Until then…Ja ne!! A.A. out!! Peace!! **


	2. Love is Blind

**Hey everybody, what's up? Well…I had written this chappie the same time as the first (which was like about 5 months ago 0o) but I got kinda…caught up, in other endeavors (…My bad…Don't hurt me…0o) Um…That's about it, so…On with the fic!! **

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Disclaimer:**** Is this really necessary? I'm not even Japanese! **

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Recap:

_Despite Sasuke's arrogance and cold attitude (and an increase in his fangirl population), the evening passed smoothly as the situation was soon forgotten in the minds of the guest's and family._

_Naruto's open admiration (and possible affection) for Hinata made Tsunade overjoyed, Sanzo on the other hand just rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm, but he couldn't help but smirk somehow. _

_Sasuke may have been a no-go, since Tsunade hated his attitude. She thought Naruto was sweet (in his own weird way), good looking (though not as handsome as Sasuke, because she admitted he was "Way too good looking for his age!! Woot!!!") and charming (if not annoying and unavoidably contagious)_

…_Well…Besides being totally gluttonous (especially when it comes to ramen), crazy, hyperactive and loud…He was their first and main priority and a perfect match for Hinata (…well to her, in her own twisted mind…) and that was all that mattered…For then at least…_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The number of guests decreased slowly, which went seemingly unnoticed by the family as they continued to idle…

Naruto was currently teaching Hinata how to do the "Moonwalk" while slurping on a bowl of pork ramen (you can just imagine how that one will turn out).

Tenten was busy playing a game on her PSP (a/n: "Sonic Rivals" to be exact if you want to get technical…It's seriously addictive…I can't stop playing mine…).

Temari was trying to play the piano (and was failing…not that much…but she wasn't that good either…LMAO).

Ino was flirting shamelessly with any boy she deemed "Totally Gorgeous and Kissable" **[a/n: Yeah…She gets over rejection fast…. **

Tsunade was gossiping her ass off about her daughter's futures while gambling (her money away) with her friends.

Sanzo who was previously reading the paper, was now snoozing away (with the paper neatly laid on his face).

Ami seemed to be stalking Sasuke who was either ignoring her, trying to evade her, too used to this or completely oblivious of it.

On the other hand, Sakura was watching all of this contently from the sidelines.

"…I love my family…" grinned the pink haired girl proudly.

Sheesh…You would think that the hosts would show some ounce of interest in their guests, well the majority of them at least…

**[A/n: I might go more in depth with each character's activity at a later date, if I ever decided to re-edit this chapter…**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Then you slide to the left and then you slide to the ri-"

"Oi!! We're ready, dumbass!!" commanded Sasuke as he stalked over to Naruto and Hinata.

"Maaannnn…Already? Hey wait!! I'm not a dumbass!!"

"Hn?"

"Not completely but you're still slow…Then again…What's the difference?" smirked Ami.

_**[Inner Sasuke: Damn…She is such a suck up…**_

"Why you -"

"Who cares? Let's go!!" concluded Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmph!! Fine!!" pouted the blonde, "Hinata…You're the best!!"

_**[Inner Hinata: Yay!!**_

"…Though I thought you were kinda weird at first…"

_**[Inner Hinata: Um…Ouch!!**_

"- and that this party would totally suck!!"

_**[Inner Hinata: …You're not the only one… **_

"But tonight was freaking awesome!!!"

_**[Inner Hinata: Sweet!!!**_

"…Oh and um…Tell your family bye for me…They seem kinda out of it…" finished Naruto in one breath.

_**[Inner Hinata: Out of it? Hey…Why is Sakura swaying like that? 0o**_

"Bye Hinata!!!!!!!" exclaimed the blond as he nearly suffocated her in a bear hug.

_**[Inner Hinata: Am I in heaven or is this a dream? Because right about now I can't breathe…Then again it could be due to the lack of air in my lungs…**_

"B-bye, Naruto!!" stuttered the opal eyed girl.

"Later!!" grinned Naruto with a peace sign, only to be pulled by the ear by Ami, who was trying to catch up with Sasuke, who was half way out the door already. **[A/n: 0o Damn…That was a long sentence…. **

"I-I…f-feel…f-faint…" concluded Hinata before she fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When all the guests had finally left (excluding Tsunade's friends who were currently passed out in the Billiard Room along with the blonde hostess, who was the most wasted of all), the rest of the familyretreated to the confines of their rooms. (Right about now, Sanzo was a very happy man because he had the room all to himself).

This brings us to our favourite rosette haired lady and her pearly eyed sister (aka Sakura and Hinata, respectively). However, even though they weren't related (about as much as an orange is related to a banana…besides being fruits…), they were still BFF's. They basically talked nonstop about their ideas, thoughts, knowledge on everything from fruits to music to love to how much liquor Tsunade drinks daily to marriage to guys who are not all that.

Sakura, who was dressed in a white tank with a cherry emblem and pink cherry blossom patterned shorts was currently bunking with Hinata, who had on an oversized lavender Care Bear night shirt [a/n: Yes…I know…Care Bears? Don't ask…I don't even watch the show… and had a particulary evil look on her face…

Hinata's room was painted a lavender white. The ceiling and floor were white (the floor being marble). The furniture was mainly white and a huge bed with lavender sheets and pillows was in the centre.

"Soooooooo…Hinata…My dear and favouritest sister in the whoollllleeeee wide world…" started Sakura innocently. **[A/n: It's not a grammatical error…I really meant to put favouritest…**

_**[Inner Hinata: Oh brother…Here we go…She knows I have my own family and a real sister…**_

"What are your thoughts on a certain blue eyed ramen loving blonde?" asked Sakura slyly.

_**[Inner Hinata: Damnit!! Shoulda seen that one coming**_

"Uhh…Huh…Well…He's very nice…and outspoken…and sweet…and honest…and bold…and "babbled Hinata unconsciously, "…He's also very funny…" she continued while fiddling with the hem of her dress.

_**[Inner Hinata: Descriptive much? Just tell her you like the nut already!!!**_

"Uh-huh…He's also charming and good looking…Though not as hot as Orlando Bloom **[A/n: Woot!!!!** but he's ok and determined and…Omg…You like him!!!" mocked Sakura.

_**[Inner Hinata: Oh well…Too late…**_

Hinata was currently caught between choking on her own spit while trying not to blush **[A/n: Yeah…I'm still trying to envision how the hell that would look…If it's possible….**

_[In Sakura's Mind:_

_Awwwww…She's blushing!!_

_**Muahahahaha!!! Hinata and Naruto sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!! I say hookup?!!!!!!**_

_Didn't you call them the neurotic and the nut earlier?_

_**Yeah…So what's your point?**_

_You mean you still think that?!!_

_**Honey…We just met the guy…First impressions count and my impression is as is…**_

_That's cold!!_

_**No duh!!! That's life!! Get used to it!!**_

_[Insert sweat drop here:_

"U-um…I'm not sure yet…" muttered Hinata quietly.

"Eh?" was Sakura's response as she snapped back into reality.

"…I said I'm not sure that I like him…"

"Are you serious?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_[In Hinata's Mind:_

_**What do you mean you don't know if you like him?!!!!**_

_I-I guess I don't know_

_**Yeah and I'm Cleopatra of Egypt!!**_

_Are you?_

_**Well…I'll get back to you on that one…I'm having an identity crisis right now…**_

…

"Awwwww…You have your first crush!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" gushed the jade eyed girl proudly, "That's so cute!!!!"

_Didn't she hear what I just said?_

_**Apparently nobody cares what you say**_

Hinata groaned and buried her head in her pillow, muttering curses at her sister's conclusion. Sakura continued to grin a grin that almost beat the Cheshire Cat **[A/n: You know that creepy purple cat from Alice in Wonderland **but his smile still takes the cake for the widest…and creepiest…

"Goodnight Hinata!!" chirped Sakura, "May you have Naruto filled dreams!!!"

Unfortunately for her, she (i.e. Sakura) failed to avoid the pillow that was thrown directly at her face.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ironically, you could say that the friendship between Sakura and Hinata was a lot like the one between Sasuke and Naruto (but on slightly different levels). Sasuke, (at times) values Naruto's open and easy going (if not completely clumsy, hyperactive and overeactive) ways whilst Naruto (most of the time) looked to his (i.e. Sasuke's) judgment and understanding (aka common sense) plus his talent for always getting his ass out of trouble…when convenient…for support.

However, even though they were (somewhat of) best friends, (which a certain onyx eyed man likes to deny constantly, since he prefers the term _acquaintance_), they were also the fiercest rivals.

This brings us to the prominent difference in their friendship, their completely polar opposite personalities. Naruto, always had a weird way of getting people to like him (if not annoying the hell out of them first) and Sasuke, had a way of offending people (i.e. if not unwillingly gaining new members of his fan club or stalkers…Then again…What's the difference between them? They both have the same motives…0o).

The party brought this out very well. Naruto, thought he had never seen prettier girls or met nicer people yet. Sasuke on the other hand…Well…He could really care less…Since he basically scoffed at the whole thing…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That party was freaking awesome!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed the hyperactive blonde with fire in his eyes as the duo stepped through the elevator's steel doors and into the carpeted hallways (after dropping off Miss Blondie aka Ami), "The ramen was soooooooooooooooooo good!! I'm getting' hungry just talking about it!! And the ladies were pretty and all nuts for yours truly, especially –"

"Oi, would you shut up?!" ordered the irritated raven head, "I don't care what you thought of the damn party!!"

"Well, my bad Mr. Sasuke _'I'm – too – cool – to – have – any – interest – in – my – best –friend's – happiness – cuz – I – have – a – stick – stuck – up – my – ass – and – I'm – on – permanent – PMS' _Uchiha!!" spat the sapphire eyed boy with a huff.

"You don't even know what PMS means you dimwit!! You only use the word because you hear everybody else using it!!!" retorted Sasuke, "And we already went over the stick in my ass subject already".

"Well genius, what does it mean?!"

"It means Post Menstrual Syndrome and it only happens to women you dumbass!!"

"Seriously?"

"Duh!"

"So what!! You think you're so smart!!"

"You and I both know that I graduated at the top of all my classes with an A+ average in each subject at every educational institute that I attended!! Plus a diploma and numerous degrees in the university…Which is more than I cans say for you…" ended Sasuke with a smirk.

At this point Naruto was gaping like a fish. Well, he must've felt pretty stupid at this point anyways…

"At least I'm cool and you're not!!!"

"Yeah right idiot…You and I both know that I'm way cooler than you'll ever be…"

"At least I don't have hair that looks like a chicken's ass!!!"

"Compared to something that looks like overgrown grass or like the pyramids were turned into hair and glued to your head!!"

"Well at least people think I'm nicer!!"

"Well at least I have a brain!!!"

**[Insert electric sparks here:**

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

_[…10 minutes later…_

"Teme times a million and ten!!"

"Dobe times a billion and fifty six!!"

"Teme times a zillion and eighty four!!"

"Dobe times infinity!! I win!!"

"Damnit!!!"

"This is the time when the victor says 'In your face bitch' or rather dobe!!!"

"Whatever bastard!! Next time – "

"Just open the damn door!!!"

"Eh, we're here already?"

"Yes, dumbass!!!"

Naruto mimicked Sasuke in a baby voice, which earned him a slap to the back of his head, while he pushed open the pearly white doors of the pent house suite.

**[a/n: I know I said it was a villa before…but I just remembered that villas are usually by the sea and I can't imagine them on a beach at all…so I'm changing it to a hotel instead, named the Konoha Phoenix Diamond!! Huzaah!! Don't ask…**

This pent house suite was one of the largest and most luxurious in the world. With it's fully automated rooms (especially the kitchen), carpeted floors, air conditioning, living room, study, dining room, games room, office, ballroom, 6 bedrooms, 5 1/2 bathrooms, outdoor swimming pool, jacuzzi, surround sound entertainment centre, bird's eye view, room service, satellite and cable programming, numerous other feature and owned by…dun dun dun dunnnnnn…Sasuke.

Since Naruto was Sasuke's _'best friend'_, he let the blonde stay there (with the payment of rent of course because there was no way he was staying there for free, or without supervision in a suite by himself…like last time…which will be explained at a later date….). I mean, come on, what are _best friends_ for? Besides, it was _Sasuke's_ hotel and _Sasuke's _suite. Hell, he could burn the damn place down if he wanted to…But that would be a waste of time…Plus would cost money to repair…But that's not even the point…

The living room's walls were crimson red. The ceiling was white and the floors were carpeted. The entertainment centre in the centre (which was freaking huge) could appear and disappear with the click of a remote. In the centre of the room was a glass and ivory table. And around the table were 2 coal black sofas, 2 red and 2 blue armless chairs.

"So…Sasuke…What did you think of the party?" asked Naruto innocently while grabbing 2 red bulls out of the fridge and throwing one to Sasuke before plopping down on a coal black leather sofa. Sasuke, who was contemplating with closed eyes on the sofa opposite to Naruto's, opened one eye to look at the blonde suspiciously.

"What are you trying to get at? I told you what I thought of it already," responded Sasuke boredly.

"Yeah, but I don't remembered what you said!!"

"Figures…I said that it was nothing I haven't seen before…"

Naruto pouted, "Fine, but what did you think of the laaddiieesss?! Huh-huh?!!" asked the blonde while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop doing that you dumbass…You're creeping me out…"

_[In Sasuke's Mind:_

_What is his problem?_

_**He wants to hook you up with one of the girls at the party…duh…**_

_Who asked you anything?_

_**You did dumb-**_

_Shut up_

"When you say ladies, are you referring to their 5 daughters?"

"Bingo!!!!!!!!!!! We have a winner!!!"

"Pffttt…What's there to say about them? They're each have unique but they're not that special," retorted the onyx eyed man with closed eyes, "The 2 blondes are superficial flirts, the latter being a perfectionist, the chick with the buns is a tomboy but she's still cool, pinky has mental issues and acts like a smartass and the girl you were _chilling with_ or rather stifling to death has self esteem issues…" finished Sasuke in a monotone.

"Hey!! Hinata does not have issues!!!!!!!!"

"I mean she's shy dumbass!!!!!"

"Um…Oh yeeaahhh…I knew that!!" responded Naruto with a grin, "She's still an adorable little angel!!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "…She needs some damn backbone…"

"Well, at least she's nice!!!!!!"

"Whatever, her mom is a psychopathic drunkard and gambler who acts more manly than her supposed _husband_, even Ami agrees with me on that…"

_[In Sasuke's Mind:_

_**No offence…But she agrees with you on everything and anything…Which is kinda suspicious…Not to mention creepy…**_

_That's not the point_

_**Then what is?**_

_The fact that she agrees with me!_

…_**Did you not hear what I just said…**_

_I didn't ask for your opinion so shut up_

_** Someone's touchy…Or more like a spoilt brat…**_

_Whatever, I just need someone to back me up on this point…regardless of partiality…_

…_**Or the desire to rape you…**_

…

_**So you finally realized it too? Though…It's not that bad of an offer you know…**_

_Can we move along now!!_

_**So now you're disturbed?!!**_

…

_**Yeah…Me too…**_

_Shut up_

"Ami agrees with you on everything and that's just cuz she wants you…in more ways than one…" countered the ramen lover.

_**Can't say I didn't tell you!! In your face[Insert victory dance here:**_

_Can it you retard!!!_

…_**Killjoy...**_

"Damnit!! Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cuz it's freaking obvious!! Besides, Ami likes Hinata…Er…At least I hope so…Then again…"

"Probably because I'm not interested in her…Or because she likes you and not me…" muttered Sasuke unconsciously.

"Eh? What was that teme?!!!"

"Get outta my face you retard!!"

_**Retard? That's so original…Well it was…5 minutes ago…**_

_Not helping!!!!_

"Why you – "

"I'm not saying that she's a bad choice dumbass, but you just met her for crying out loud! Besides, you two are completely opposite…You might stifle her to death or give her a damn heart attack…"

"Well…So what…We might be at some odds but you can think what you want!! Her family may not be perfect -"

…_**Try crazy…**_

"But I like her and she's my friend!!! Friends forever!!!!!" [Insert a rainbow, a beach and sunshine here:

_Why does than seem so familiar?_

"You like her _just _as a friend?" asked Sasuke with a snort, "The way you're defending here makes me think otherwise…."

"…."

"Wow…You're actually speechless…That's a first…"

_**Aren't you gonna tell him that she likes him?**_

_She doesn't just like him…She basically adores him like some god or statue or something…For which reason, I don't know…_

_**Either that or she secretly loathes him and wants to kill him and then throw his body into the ocean[Insert maniacal laughter and thunder here:**_

…

_**What? It's a possibility!**_

_Are you on drugs or something?_

_**If I was then wouldn't that mean that you were on drugs too?**_

…_Touché…_

_**But whatever…It's too early to tell if she's actually in love with him yet and he's too dense to realize she even likes him…**_

_Or realize that he actually likes her too_

_**Wow…Love is a pretty screwed up game…**_

"Alright dobe…I agree with you…"

"We share a bond that is tighter than super glue!!!! That cannot be broken by the tests of society!!!" babbled on the sapphire eyed boy.

"Naruto,"

"Our friendship will amaze everyone around us!!!"

"…Naruto…."

"I will teach her how to break out of her shyness and be a rebel!!!!!!!!!"

"Naruto!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh?"

"…You can stop preaching now, I get the point…"

"Oh…Why didn't you just say so earlier?"

"I did you moron!! But you were too busy testifying that you didn't even hear me!!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it, bastard!!!!"

"Good Night, Na – ru – to or should I say dead last!!!" ground out Sasuke as he marched up the spiraling steps to his room.

"Hey!! I'm not a dead l -" but unfortunately…or fortunately…depending on whichever way you view it…his remark was muffled by the slamming of the door.

…_This is going to be a hell of a long vacation…_

_**No dipshit…Can you say drama? And you don't want no drama…No more drama!!**_

…_No comment…_

_**Jeez…No wonder you don't have much friends…Someone needs some happy pills…**_

_What happened to your normal practical player self?_

…_**Let's just say he's taking a different path and taking a vacation for a little while…**_

_Hn?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_And our moral for this chapter is…Love is blind!! _

_It's so blind, that infact the people who are in it don't even realize that they are in it!!! _

_Er…Does that even make any sense…0o_

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Wow…This chappie was short…Next one will be longer…I think!! ReViEw!!!!!!!! **

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**


	3. The Morning After Friendly Discussions

**After rereading my fic, I have realized that I haven't made an update in 2 whole years. -_- Damn, I am lazy… I feel kinda awful now since I've had 2 whole summers and other meaningless holidays, yet nothing. I also noticed that my writing style sounds kind of immature (i.e the overuse of the word shut up and lame comebacks etc.). **

**On the bright side, I'm updating now aren't I? So no worries my dear readers… I kinda forgot I had written these whole 2 chapters a long long time ago too and yet I'm only posting them now… procrastination really is evil…**

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Disclaimer: Ownership of anything Naruto related is something I just don't have at this time, but talk to me in a few years and we'll see what happens!!! ^_^

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_**[Recap:]**_

"…You can stop preaching now, I get the point…"

"Oh…Why didn't you just say so earlier?"

"I did you moron!! But you were too busy testifying that you didn't even hear me!!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it, bastard!!!!"

"Good Night, Na – ru – to or should I say dead last!!!" ground out Sasuke as he marched up the spiraling steps to his room.

"Hey!! I'm not a dead l -" but unfortunately…or fortunately…depending on whichever way you view it…his remark was muffled by the slamming of the door.

…_This is going to be a hell of a long vacation…_

_**No dipshit…Can you say drama? And you don't want no drama…No more drama!!**_

…_No comment…_

_**Jeez…No wonder you don't have much friends…Someone needs some happy pills…**_

_What happened to your normal practical player self?_

…_**Let's just say he's taking a different path and taking a vacation for a little while…**_

_Hn?_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3: The Morning After (Friendly Discussions)

Konoha Heights is said to be the place of the reasonably wealthy, not those with money basically pouring out of their pockets like the Niagra Falls, but in fact, those people with status but are not super rich, or those with money but not much authority, families that have been in the industry for generations or whatever combo you could think of resided here peacefully, and have for the past 50 or so years. The community was peaceful and richly furnished even if it wasn't as extravagant as it should be it was still the spot where many called "home."

It was a private and gated community, no paparazzi or blinding flashing lights. It wasn't the bustling hectic Hollywood life but more of a slowed down comfortable lifestyle, though it was still nowhere as normal and easygoing as regular life, but it was something alright. Even if it wasn't the easiest of lifestyles, they wouldn't change it for the world. The opportunities, the spoils, the people etc. this life was made for them and handed to them, so wouldn't it be rude to just give it all up, I mean they were the mediators, not poor but not rich either, so why complain now?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now we return to the humble yet large abode of Lady Tsunade and Sir Sanzo in the wee hours of the calm morning, as everyone was fast asleep in their comfortable beds with dreams of the night before… The people, the vibe, the food, the tension, the excitement... Just waiting to see what's in store for them next and –

Suddenly the skillfully carved blue oak front doors of the sleeping family were thrown open and in entered a girl of 21, with shoulder length light brown hair (purposefully ruffled to perfection and complete with short straight bangs), aquamarine blue eyes, a wicked grin on her tanned face and about 5 bags at each side. She wore a short (and very tight) white strapless dress, silvery knee length leggings, a black leather jacket that rested under the bosom, silver chandelier earrings and matching _princess _necklace adorned with tiny pearl coloured beads and black Athena platform pumps **(A/N: Here's the link if you wanna see what the shoes actually look like ****?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=footwr%5Fdressy&footwr%5Fstyle=&footwr%5Fsize=&footwr%5Fcolor=&footwr%5Fprice=&product%5Fid=2061990315&Page=1****).** She slowly ascended the marbled staircase, made a turn here and there and then finally paused at a large pearly white door. She was a girl on a mission. Why she was so dressed up in the morning was a mystery, but she still looked like a sensible being and almost angelic, (if not a follower of cutting edge fashion)… That is… Until she flung open the doors of the room and opened her mouth…

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **THE** GORGEOUS, FABULOUS AND EVER SO BOLD, RUMIKO LUKATA, IS IN THE HIZHOUSE AND READY TO PAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the loud voice that echoed through the whole mansion (and resulting in the rattling of furniture… amongst other things in the house), "CAN I GET A WOOT, WOOT!!! PARTY OVER HEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" finished the loud and obnoxious (sounds like a Naruto adjective) brunette as she gyrated in the middle of the room like a crazy person and then finished by striking a pose with a peace sign, as if expecting some applause or welcome from out of nowhere at 3 AM. I guess she believed that she was just that important. An applause would be totally out of the question, but she would however get a welcome that would be very very far from pleasant.

All the mansion's occupants awoke immediately from the uncalled for outburst and rushed from their rooms to seek out the cause of the ruckus (well except for Sanzo, he could really care less and when he slept, he was dead to the world because he slept like a log right through whatever situation that managed to pop up at odd intervals in the day).

Tsunade, the lady of the house, wobbled to her feet vaguely wondering for a moment, how she got into her bed this morning, but she chose to squash that thought and focus on getting through the door. Her face was red with rage and she was a woman on a mission. She clutched her pulsating head, the effects of alcohol wearing away at her determination to not crawl back into bed. This brings us to the equation: TSUNADE (with hangover) + NOISE2 = PAIN. She growled and stormed out of her room barefooted, wearing only a simple long white hiyoko (Jeez, they drag her to her room yet they don't even bother changing her clothes, people these days), leaving Sanzo to snooze soundly.

Tenten (who was clad in thin cotton dark green pinstriped pants and an olive green tank) went into warrior mode and rose silently, but the aura of death radiating off her person was not to be trifled with. The girl was a beast in the mornings, a habit she should really learn to curb one of these days but that's on the list of things NOT going to happen any time soon (e.g. learn how to cook and to become more girly, but there's a fat chance of that happening). She was not a morning person and that was a fact. Another fact was that whoever disturbed her peace would pay dearly. So she grabbed any weapon she could find within radius and kicked open the door to her room and marched outside into the light.

Ino (dressed in a _barely there very translucent and very short _baby blue spaghetti strap nightie (is that spelled correctly?) thank the heavens that Sanzo was still sleeping or else he'd have a fit) and Temari (dressed in a way too tight dark lilac tee that reached about mid thigh) were far from impressed with the random and unwanted interruption of their much deserved beauty sleep (I mean hello, if their beauty had no effect on Sasuke then a lot more sleep was in order for the other absolutely gorgeous males on the planet, wouldn't it be selfish to not be beautiful for everybody?). They were 2 totally pissed off drama queens and their faces, which were covered in some icky looking greenish gunk that they claimed was "Seaweed Exfoliating Facial Butter" (which is supposed to make you more beautiful, well, at least that's what they advertise on TV anyways). Ino's long platinum silky blonde hair was twisted up in a tight high bun with numerous "hair care" clips packed into it, whilst Temari's hair was overloaded with large curlers. Trust me, they were a sight to behold, which is why they never left the house without looking totally acceptable (which means powdered with make up and in something fashion approved) by their standards. No one interrupted their beauty sleep and got away with it. Because beauty takes time, money and energy, especially time more so ever, because those products are not due to come off until at least 3 hours or more).

Lastly, we have Hinata (dressed in her oh so loveable oversized lavender Care Bear shirt) and Sakura (decked out in her white cami with a luscious cherry in the middle and cherry blossom shorty shorts) simultaneously awoke with WTF looks on their face, which soon changed to a look of realization then worry and annoyance (respectively). Hinata rose with a sigh, pulled on a pair of baggy cargoes and slipped on a pair of grey low top converse and was ready to go. Sakura on the other hand, knew that this encounter was going to be a pain and crawled back under her red comforter to return to dreamland.

"Sakura, come on let's go!!" chided Hinata.

"Nooooooo" came Sakura's stubborn reply.

"Sakura!!"

"No way!! I'm tired, she's on her own for being a whacked out nutcase!!"

"We have go check it out at least"

"Why?"

"Because she's our best friend"

"You mean late best friend, well when they get their hands on her at least"

"That's why we have to hurry!!"

"Uh huh, sure"

"SAKURA HARUNO!!!!!!!!"

"Ok ok, I'm up I'm up!!"

"Good, now get on your sneakers, I feel like this'll be a grab and go"

"I take it that you have an idea of what's about to go down?"

"All too clearly"

They raced through the door and rushed down the hall. They had to beat their family… or else. When they reached the balcony, most of the help and guest had already crowded the way. Plus they could hear the distant sounds of her sisters and Tsunade on the prowl. Sakura and Hinata slid down the railings and sped towards their brunette friend.

"Rumiko, what the hell is wrong with you now?" hissed Sakura, "Couldn't you just call?"

"Nah! I'm in the party mode and ready to get down so bring out the cute boys and blast the speakers!!"

Hinata and Sakura sent her totally blank looks.

"Why are you guys in your pajamas already anyways?"

"Because the party ended 5 hours ago!!"

"Really, Jeez, am I that late?"

"Yes, didn't you get my text?"

"Well my phone's been going kinda haywire since I got to the airport so everything's a mess!!"

"How convenient" said Sakura in a tone that dripped with sarcasm.

"-and to think that I flew all the way here for this!!"

Just then a kunai whizzed past their heads and hit the wall behind them with a noticeable crack.

"RUMIKOOOOOOOO!!!!" came a bellowing noise from above. They all looked up to see the not so happy faces of the sleeping family.

"You are in for a world of pain!!"

"Well _Miko, _I hope you're into morning jogs because we've gotta run… FOR OUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!"

The 3 raced through the doors at top speed and into the cool twilight without looking back at the chaos.

"So everybody has their cells right, in case of an emergency?" asked Hinata.

"Check!" chirped Sakura and Rumiko.

"You think they'll give chase?" asked Sakura.

"There they are!!!" came a loud voice from behind them.

"Not if we get far enough in time!!!!!!!!!!!!!" replied Rumiko, "Run faster bitches!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You know that this is all your fault right?" added Sakura.

"Why do people always tell me that?"

"Because it's the truth!!"

"Rumiko, was that outburst a while ago really necessary? It really isn't like you."

"I dunno, I guess the effects of alcohol off the plane are still buzzing around in my head"

"Rumiko!!"

"Ok fine fine, I'm sorry and I may need to lie down very soon. Tipsy and running don't mix very well…"

"Well ain't that the truth" added the Cherry Blossom with a smirk. Her friends were hilarious if not entertaining in a totally weird way.

"Now!! It's time for more pressing matters!!" exclaimed Rumiko with a serious expression.

"Like…?" asked Hinata and Sakura at the same time.

"Well, for starters… Tell me about the party!!"

"Then can we sit down, 'cause this is gonna take a while?" interjected Sakura.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Under jet black satin sheets, a soul stirred peacefully, still taken over by a relaxing slumber as strands of smooth silky black hair stuck out from under the dark covers of the more than comfortable king sized bed. Totally unconcerned with the world around him, he slept quietly and without a hint of fear.

"Oi, bastard!!! Time to rise and shine!!!!!" came the familiar booming voice of Naruto that echoed throughout the whole suite, as the blond burst though the ebony room doors of the sleeping Uchiha like a kid on sugar high.

This was not exactly how he planned on waking up this morning, but better late than never I suppose. He put his pale hand over his throbbing head and started to massage his weary eyes.

"Ugghhh… Get lost you moron. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" groaned Sasuke as he sat up groggily to come to an Indian style sitting position, with his head down staring at his sheets, his raven black bangs hanging down to shield his facial expression, but not his fully toned torso complete with a very nice 6 pack (A/N: Yup… That's for the fan girls!! You're welcome!!)

"Yup! But that doesn't mean that I have to do it!!" chirped the spiky haired blond with a broad almost blinding grin on his face. Dear lord, was he always this hyper in the mornings? Sasuke could feel a headache coming on very soon.

"Must you be so loud? You're gonna make me go deaf one day!!" scolded Sasuke with an annoyed expression, "Now get out and leave me be,"

"Well soorryyy… it's not my fault your suddenly not a morning person!!! You're usually up waaaaayyyyyyyyy before me. I mean at least 2 hours, for crying out loud!!" countered the blond leaning smugly against the door frame.

"It's like your saying that I **have** to wake up early every morning so that you have an excuse to mock me about my habits" replied Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Well… No… But I do like your explanation better!!!" retorted Naruto with a chuckle. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and couldn't help the small miniscule smile that made its way upon his face. Mornings were never ordinary with Naruto around that's for sure.

The walls of Sasuke's room (which was like twice the size of a normal standard apartment) were painted a deep cobalt blue. The floors, like most of this luxurious 5 star suite, were either of a smooth ivory coloured marble or, if the area was upholstered, covered in an extra soft titanium white hybrid of carpet and fur (which were cleaned daily).

Facing the left wall was a shiny black refrigerator (stocked with tomatoes, soda, beer, fruit, rice cakes and other stuff that make a great midnight snack). About 2 feet away, was an ebony black desk with a red spinning chair and an empty waste paper bin. It was topped with a state of the art crimson red Dell laptop; the necessary stationery with the Uchiha design; a silver and blue custom made blackberry bold; a steel blue PDA (that he got as a present recently from his _dear _brother Itachi **(A/N: I'll explain their relationship in due time, but here's a hint, it's not the typical "I hate you and you hate me" charade, it's actually a pretty hilarious big brother and little brother predicament)); **a notepad with random neat scribbles here and there in black ink of course; a silver lamp with scarletshades; a picture of him and his family in a golden frame and last but not least, a red Nikon digital camera.

Directly behind the desk, against the opposite wall, was a medium sized and very cozy black leather sofa with large square red, white and blue cushions. Beside that was a tall wardrobe expertly carved from the finest ebony wood with intricate designs to suit his appreciation for the fine arts. Sitting snugly, about 5 inches to the left, was a large black chest of drawers, the knobs of which resembled the Uchiha clan's symbol. About 2 feet away to the right, was a large white sliding door with slits on the front. Directly in front of that door across the large room, was a thick white door with the Uchiha crest carved into the face. The sliding door, lead to Sasuke's modestly large walk-in closet. The other door, lead to his huge and pretty modern bathroom.

In the centre of the room, was of course his very comfortable king sized bed covered in black silk sheets and a cobalt blue comforter and white pillows, Sasuke still sitting in it of course. At both sides of his bed was a steel blue night stand that had a lamp with scarlet paper shades. Behind the bed was the Uchiha crest.

"By the way… Are you sure you're not on PMS?" inquired Naruto, "Or maybe you just have low blood sugar…" inquired Naruto in a sing-song voice.

"What the hell do you know about my medical history and would you cut the PMS shit already?" snapped Sasuke, "I lectured you on it yesterday, give it a rest!"

"I know, but I still lie saying it!!" mocked Naruto, sticking his tongue out at the annoyed Uchiha.

"…Moron…"

"Know - it - all!!"

"Dude please… Anyone can be a _know – it – all _when it comes to you, since you **know** absolutely nothing at all"

"Hey!! I know tons of stuff!!!"

"Yeah, stuff that's not pertinent to anything in particular"

"Nu – uh!!"

"I bet if I asked you what you didn't know, you'd go on for centuries,"

"…" (Yup, Naruto totally lost this round)

"By the way… Why are you up so early anyways?"

"That's easy!! I'm just excited, duh!!!!"

"Excited about what exactly, did you eat sugar again? I told you to leave the candy alone, it's not yours!!"

"… I didn't eat any candy…"

"Then what is your deal?"

"The guys are coming over today, or did you forget?"

"You remember that but you can't even remember more important things. Like, I don't know… How to tie your shoes!!"

"Pfffttttttttt!!! Well my bad!! At least I have a proper social life!!"

"if you consider blabbing on the phone to random people, eating ramen morning, noon and night, counseling psychos and reading Jaraiya's porno novels, actually having a life… Then you definitely have less sense than I thought you did… Which wasn't much in the first place, when you think about it…"

"I have loads of sense!!"

"Sure, just not common sense"

"If it's common then wouldn't it mean that everyone has it?"

"Sure, everyone besides you… Now get out of my room, you're interrupting my sleep!! And please try not to do anything stupid as usual!!"

"Why would I?" [insert halo here:]

"It's not a matter of questioning why with you cause your gonna do whatever you feel like anyways"

"So what… it's called freedom of speech…"

"You mean freedom of action, now disappear from my sight!"

"Fine, fine… But the guys will be here in an hour… Bbbbbyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" chided Naruto before he skipped out the door, before closing it behind him.

Sasuke blew his dark bangs out of his face before flipping face first into his pillow and screaming curses into it and pounding his mattress with his balled fists.

"Why now, why me?" groaned Sasuke with an annoyed sigh.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Walking leisurely through the beautiful community of Konoha Heights, we return to the 3 females who had accomplished an Olympic feat by escaping peril by running like the wind from their family.

By this time, it was a bit warmer and the sun was out to sprinkle the world with a little bit of sunshine and joy. People were starting to wake up and begin their day all around the community.

"It sounds like Naruto was the bomb!!!!!!" exclaimed Rumiko with laughter in her voice, "I mean come on, he was probably the reason why the party was interesting right?"

"Oh come on, the party wasn't that boring," chided Hinata.

"It didn't sound that exciting before Naruto came either"

"He was like a jester trying to entertain a court of guests like in medieval days" mumbled Sakura.

"Oh lay off the angst, pinky!!"

"Yes Sakura, don't be mean, Naruto is just… different…"

"Well duh he's – mmpgggfffffhhhh" started Sakura before she was cut off by Rumiko's hand, resulting in the roseatte haired girl to glare at the brunette.

"Go on dear, tell us more about Naruto, don't let the wicked witch of pink stop the sharing!!"

"What more is there to say about him, I mean you're making way too much of a big deal about it," defended Hinata with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Fiiiiinnnnnneeee… I'll leave him alone… For now!! Tell me, what's up with Sasuke?"

"According to Naruto, he only speaks to his own friends and he's totally cool with them,"

"Well duh, they're his friends!!"

"That doesn't give him an allaby for being proud"

"So what, the guy is drop dead gorgeous, is freaking rich, has got numerous connections, women and men pining for his affection and can do anything he wants"

"Oh shut up Rumiko!!!" snapped Sakura finally breaking free of her silencing hand, "He is still a bastard!!"

Rumiko and Hinata gave her knowing looks.

"Plus, he hurt my pride…"

"Cause he's a proud, insensitive, rich, pretty boy…?"

"Who is really mean!!"

"… and also very hot!! But Naruto is still adorable, isn't that right Hinata?"

Hinata choked on her own spit at that moment, "I g-g- guess so…"

"Excellent!!!"

"Meh, I still don't like Sasuke. He could drop dead for all I care!!"

Hinata and Rumiko smirked.

"You are overreacting, Sakura" responded Hinata.

"Yeah, when did you become Miss Drama Queen? That's supposed to be the shared title between Ino and Temari!"

"… He dissed my hair…" mumbled Sakura with a pout as she twirled her finger absentmindedly around a single pink lock. She wasn't one who let people rain on her parade often, but it hurts a lot when someone you have never even met in your life wants to take a jab at your self esteem out of the blue. She may act a bit rash on the outside but on the inside (minus inner Sakura) she was very sensitive… besides being totally level-headed (when she's not out for revenge) and intelligent (if she's in a pinch and needs to think fast). She was after all, your typical, normal Japanese girl. Well, at least that's what she liked to believe most of the time. Ignorance is bliss, after all…

Hinata and Rumiko both shared blank looks and then looked at Sakura with skeptical expressions as if something dawned on them.

"That's… all?" asked Hinata quietly.

Sakura nodded numbly, still twirling the lock of hair with her index finger. Once again, Hinata and Rumiko looked at each other, then looked at Sakura, then back at each other again, only to end up bursting out with laughter. The roseatte haired girl was not at all pleased with this sudden outburst and found it as a mockery against her delicate situation. So she sent the 2 _clowns _deathly glares.

"Oh, dear!!! This is a big problem indeed!! Whatever shall we do? The prince of darkness has dissed the Pink Princess' 'ever – so – normal' hair!!" mocked Rumiko with tears in her eyes. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

"…It's not funny…"

"Uh, yes it is!!! You just don't see the bigger picture here!!"

"Please, enlighten me oh sane one before I pummel your head into the ground and jump on your corpse until you look like a pancake"

To this threat Rumiko became slightly terrified and ran behind the opal eyed peacemaker.

"Honestly _Saku_, why are you taking this so seriously?" questioned Hinata, "It shouldn't matter what he says because he's just a jerk, you're better than this!"

It was a well known fact that Sakura's unnatural looking hair, not to mention, her slightly large forehead, were very sensitive topics for her. Saying that she took immediate offence and would hold onto it for a long long long time would be a major understatement.

"No offence, Saku… But if it hasn't occurred to you yet… Pink hair? Really, how many people do you know who had red hair when they were young, only to have it turn pink the older they got?" questioned Rumiko with a stern tone. Her answer was the silence she received from her 2 BFFs.

"…No comment…" answered Sakura in an annoyed tone, her eyes downcast. Hinata shook her head in agreement with a small grin on her face. Rumiko merely smirked and gave Hinata a knowing wink.

"…and there's your answer!! Absolutely no one!! Well, unless you count people who use freaky ass hair products in that they have absolutely no clue how to use effectively because they're total douche bags and –" babbled Rumiko before being stopped by Sakura.

"Ok, ok, we get the point _Miko_!!!" interrupted the jade eyed girl who raised her hands in fake surrender. Rumiko and Hinata both gave her a stifling bear hug.

"Yay, we cheered her up!! We cheered her up!! We cheered her up!!!" chanted Hinata and Rumiko as they danced around the embarrassed pinkette.

"Oh whatever, you know I'm special"

"Do you mean that in the retarded way or the unique way?" joked Rumiko.

"…Shut…Up…" ground out Sakura, "You and I both know what I mean"

"Riiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttttt…Sure we do! And that's why it's score 1 for Miko and none for Pinky!!!!"

"Why I oughta –" began Sakura in a menacing tone.

"Sooooooo Hinata, what did it feel like getting your groove on with Mr. Blond, Bright and Bold!!" asked Rumiko with stars in her eyes.

In response to this, Hinata's face began to burn up and she started to twiddle her fingers. Not to mention the fact that she was looking anywhere but them.

"Heh, well um…What can I say…It was a once in a lifetime experience…"

"Ooooooooohhhhhh! This sounds promising!!" remarked Rumiko with excitement.

"Really, Rumiko, what are you getting all excited for? She can do way better than him anyways!!"

"Gee, Sakura and all this after he stood up for you…" replied Rumiko curtly, giving Sakura a disappointed glare. Sakura shifted nervously under her scrutiny.

"What is wrong with Naruto being the way he is?" asked Hinata, "I find him a sweet, charming and determined person. He may not be bright and probably not interested in any relationships but I will not allow you to mock him in my presence" stated the usually subdued and petite beauty. Now Sakura felt bad, she was probably as bad as Sasuke right now. She cringed at the thought.

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't judge. My bad," apologized Sakura quietly. But her friends still heard her and gave her a reassuring hug accompanied by warm smiles.

"It's ok Forehead, we forgive you," replied the 2 simultaneously giving her mock kissy faces. Sakura shook her head at their antics. These girls were something else indeed.

"Since it's you guys and I love you both A LOT, I'm gonna let that forehead thing slide, but next time, be prepared!!!"

"Yeah yeah, we hear ya" griped the brunette, "It's not our fault you're in _biatche_' mode today…What gives?"

"I'm guessing that due to the lack of sleep and caffeine in her system, her brain has temporarily shut down some of her restraints and caused her to be in a irritable disposition due to the annoyance of the situation…" explained Hinata with the air of a professor.

Sakura and Rumiko stared at her blankly.

"Well, works for me," replied Rumiko with a shrug.

"Ice-cream is fine too…" responded Sakura lamely, until her stomach grumbled, "Ok screw that, we're getting breakfast first and then ice-cream! I'm starving!!"

"Any suggestions?" asked Hinata.

"Where's the nearest source of nourishment?" asked Sakura.

"Uhhhh…Dennys?" answered Hinata, "I think…"

"…"

"Let's just walk around till we get somewhere"

"Okie dokie!!!" chirped the 2 happily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Puffs of steam rose out of the shower and into the large and very modern bathroom. Unlike the bedroom outside, the bathroom had a different colour scheme. Instead of the usual blacks, blues and reds. The bathroom had a more sophisticated theme that wasn't as loud (or dark). The walls were painted a light olive green, whilst the floor was covered in pearly white tiles of different shapes and sizes along with pieces of silver and gold (to add a bit of sparkle) in a type of mosaic style. The mirror stretched horizontally across the left wall. Beneath it was an almost gray tinted lavender marbled counter top with 2 basins. The inside of each basin was a creamy white whilst the taps were made of pure silver with gold and diamond handles. The countertop was topped with soap dishes, toothbrush holders etc. all made of pearl. The cabinets underneath matched the colour of the basins.

The towels were all of a dark plum colour, and also were the rugs. Beside the shower, which was also tiled and had doors of translucent glass, was a large rectangular bath tub, the side of which that faced the counter, was tiled. The inside of the bath tub was made of lavender ceramic material. The faucets were also made of silver, gold and pearl.

The right wall had a large custom made Jacuzzi with about 6 steps leading up to it and a wine cabinet beside it for those…ahem, _special_ moments. A plasma television was placed in one of the walls. Across the room from the glamorous Jacuzzi was of course the toilet, which was quite simple, besides being bigger than the normal toilet and with a cushioned seat and covered lid. A rack of novels and magazines sat about a few inches away. Beside the toilet was a silver urinal. Why buy just a toilet when you can buy a urinal too? The sound of rushing water could be heard in the background, along with soft classical music. This bathroom had a slight feminine touch indeed, which is the reason why it off limits to everyone, even though Itachi liked to steal his stuff and there was nowhere that Naruto could not get himself into.

Hot water droplets fell from the shower's 5 individual nozzles unto silky raven locks, trickling past pale broad shoulders, down firm expertly defined abs and then to the abyss below (aka a certain somebody's nether regions). Humming softly to himself, he ran a hand through his currently soapy hair (yes, he shampoos people) and let the water wash over his tired body. But unfortunately, he let his mind wander for a bit as usual, there was a flash of pink as the scent of cherries filled the air. Wait, cherries? His eyes snapped open as a wave of confusion hit him. _Cherries…Pink? What the…? _He immediately reached out and grabbed the shampoo bottle from off the shower rack. He was usually observant, but how the hell could he miss something as obvious and girly as _**that**_?!!!

The raven haired male was about to see red, literally. He squeezed the intruding bottle in his fist so hard that it made a whizzing sound as a magenta coloured liquid trickled out of the end. His hand left a dent in the poor bottle that looked like the dear life had been squeezed out of it. Then again, if you count shampoo as life, then yes, that bottle was as good as dead right now. Where the hell did that shampoo come from in the first place? Only one person would be crafty enough to do this, wait, Itachi isn't supposed to come back until later after going on that 3 day business trip. So that leaves the next person…

"NAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" roared the outraged Sasuke, "You are so dead!!!!!!!!!"

The raven haired Uchiha quickly grabbed a purple towel off the rack, tied it around his waist and stormed out of the bathroom, not even bothering to turn off the pipes. Honestly, which straight guy in their right mind uses _Cherry Cherry Boom Boom Champagne _scented shampoo_?_

As Sasuke exited his room, marched down the stairs and stepped into the living room with an aura of impending doom as he caught sight of the blond soon to be victim. But alas, something just wasn't right. He paused momentarily when he felt an onslaught of curious gazes upon him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his 4 expected guests…But at an unexpected time… Slightly deterred, Sasuke turned around slowly to face his currently unwanted audience. A blank look washed over his features, how was he supposed to react to this exactly since this couldn't be any more awkward. Recomposing himself, he stared at them with a neutral expression in an attempt to squash his embarrassment.

"Why are you here already?" asked Sasuke bluntly with an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, we had time to burn, so we just decided to chill out here since we expected you guys to be up already, but I guess we were interrupting something…" stated a young man with pearl tinted pupiless eyes and long silky chocolate brown hair. He was decked out in a modern white peasant top, black baggy cargoes and beige dress shoes, "We can always come back later,"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. His day had not begun well at all. Might as well get over the mishap and at least try to be somewhat optimistic.

"Nah, it's fine…I'll be out in a few minutes anyways," grumbled the Uchiha. He might as well move on and get some clothes on before his towel fell off, now that…would be a lot worse. But he paused once more and gave Naruto a death glare before warning him, "I will kick your ass later dobe!!"

Naruto gulped loudly with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Jeez, what the hell did you do this time?" asked a guy with spiky dark brown hair and dark eyes, with teeth that almost resembled fangs. He wore a white T-Shirt with the Ecko Unltd logo in red on the front and gray surfer shorts and black sneakers. His canine companion, a large white dog with brown ears, barked in agreement.

"Well, I may have switched his shampoo… With some grily stuff, but it was just a joke!!" pleaded Naruto.

"Yeah, that ended up in him coming outside to kill you but instead finding too many witnesses aka us," stated Neji, "So in other words, you are so dead when we leave,"

"Yeah, nice knowing you bonehead!!!" exclaimed Kiba with a grin.

"Shut up, dog face!!!"

The room's other 2 occupants sat quietly, because one was sleeping soundly and the other didn't really care to say anything as of yet. These 2 were Shikamaru and Gaara. Shikamaru was a tall young man with piercings, dark eyes and brown hair done up in a high spiky ponytail. He was clad in a short sleeved black shirt with a green shirt underneath, faded ripped jeans and white sneakers. Gaara, had unkempt auburn hair and very light green eyes. He wore a dark brown T-shirt with the words "Unleash the Demon" in bloody red letters, baggy beige cargoes and black sneakers with a dark brown stripe on the side. Their time to speak would come soon…Very very soon… They were the voices of reason after all…When they felt like it…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

By now, the female trio had made their way to a humble yet very popular breakfast and diner in the neighbourhood (go figure). They reached here just as they were about to faint from the lack of nutrition in their stomachs. Yes, miracles do happen. They quietly filed inside and took a seat at a table to the back of the restaurant, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention. After making themselves comfortable, they each ordered a meal of pancakes, fried eggs, crispy bacon, hash browns and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Hey, _Hins_…Does Naruto know that you like him?" asked Rumiko absent mindedly. Said girl nearly choked on her pancake. This drew the full attention of the 2 girls beside her as they patted her on the back forcefully. She then swallowed the pancake in her mouth and took a big gulp of water afterwards. Took a deep breath of air, cleared her throat and she exclaimed:

"W-What?!" with her face turning redder by the second.

"Jeez, Rumiko, you're so tactless!" scolded Sakura playfully, Hinata breathed in a sigh of relief, "The question should have been, does she like Naruto?" Then another fit of coughing erupted from the indigo haired girl.

Now they were back to square one!! So when the coughing finally died down… again. The question was asked…again.

"Soooo…Uh, back to the question…" started Sakura. Hinata blanched, "Do you?" The 2 nosy friends stared at her expectantly. With a sigh, Hinata hung her head and in a tiny voice replied with a meek yes. It may have been barely audible, but Sakura and Rumiko had supersonic hearing…When they wanted to…

Immediately, a smile broke out on each of their faces. They were in one of those gushing modes. Oh dear Lord, here comes the dramatics…

Rumiko stood up, got up on the table and cried out; "Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus" then finished by striking the Sailor Venus pose and then pointed at Hinata with a look of authority and determination. By this time, all of the attention in the restaurant had been directed towards them. Sakura and Hinata sat in their chairs with looks of total shock. Rumiko then broke the silence.

"Don't hide your feelings!!! Be open and let him know about you love for him!!! The heart can only take so much stress until it breaks down!!! Be strong and have courage!!! Embrace your love!!!!" commanded Rumiko.

"U-um, I don't know what you're talking about…" responded Hinata quietly.

"Rumiko, you're causing a scene, please get your ass off of the table," begged Sakura, but her request went unheard.

"Yes, you know what I talking about Sailor Mercury!!!" she bellowed, her gaze still directed at Hinata. **(A/N: Hey, it was either Sailor Mercury or Sailor Saturn, I just chose the more popular one)** Sakura began to bang her head on the table.

"Stop doing that Sailor Mars," she said, this time referring to Sakura, "You might damage your many brain cells!!" Sakura gave her an apathetic look. She knew watching the Sailor Moon reruns with these guys was gonna lead to trouble. But Rumiko and Hinata just had to use the puppy dog eyes on her. Why did she have to be the one with the weird friends? Was she some kind of magnet that attracted the overly unique people that were either outcasts of society or just not into being labeled as stereotypes. She needed to start finding actual normal people, then again normal was overrated.

"99.9% of the time, it is up to the female to make the first move! We are independent beings and not submissive housewives anymore! If the woman does not show interest, everything will roll downhill like a snowball, piling up more snow until it explodes at the bottom in your face!" Rumiko preached with the air of a cultured professor. Sakura and Hinata stared at her in wonder. Just where the hell does she get this stuff from? I blame too much television, daytime soap operas and of course, Sailor Moon

"If he likes you too, which he probably does, you must jump on the opportunity and go for it! Don't let it slip between your fingers like the sand on the beach! Stand up for your heart and let true love prevail!!!" she finally ended her long (and extremely embarrassing tirade with a peace sign) and jumped back into her seat elegantly (how you do manage to jump off of a table elegantly is beyond me however). Her final words were commended with a standing ovation from the customers and staff of the restaurant, which shocked the hell out of Sakura but Hinata was still stuck on the words that Rumiko aka Sailor Venus had just spoken. Rumiko arose from her seat to curtsey at their much appreciated praise. Sakura was beginning if the whole world was on crack because she apparently seemed to be surrounded by crazy people wherever she went. Oh woe was her…

"So Dr. LOVE, are you done yet?" asked Sakura in a clipped tone, she really wanted to go back home now because her day was just getting weirder and weirder thanks to Rumiko.

"Hmmm…Pretty much, you know I really should take up motivational speaking and counseling! Imagine the change I can do for the world and the people who need my words of wisdom!!" remarked Rumiko with stars in her eyes. Sakura stared at her with a total WTF look on her features. Yeah, Rumiko was definitely headed for the crazy house one day…

"As much as it pains me to admit, your speech actually sounded kind of valid, but those rules only apply to flings or relationships that never last that long. Hinata doesn't want some lame old dumbass! She needs someone extra special –"

"Ugh, here we go with the _special_ thing again…"

"She needs to find her _**soulmate **_who is _**supposed**_ to be extra special!!" scolded the roseatte haired intellectual, "She needs to be happy with her choice and in turn he needs to make her happy!"

"Eh, happiness? Oh no, dear! _True_ happiness in a relationship either happens by fate, time, effort and a whooolllleeeeeee lotta good _luvin'…if you know what I mean,_" said the brunette while wagging her eyebrows as if trying to convey some underlying fact. Sakura rolled her eyes at her antics. This psycho was basically contradicting everything she just preached to Hinata before. Said, opal eyed girl was quietly observing the two and pondering quietly the pros and cons of their statements. If Hinata was listening to her babble as if it came from some sacred scripture and if Rumiko thought that she was some superior being of knowledge, then there definitely must be something in the food.

"Is all this gibberish why you can't keep a boyfriend?" asked Sakura with a mocking grin.

"Hmm…I don't know, is this why you can't get a boyfriend?" asked Rumiko in an innocent seemingly unassuming voice. Ooooohhhhhhhh burn!!! Score 2 for _Miko_ and 0 for _Saku_. The jade eyed girl sent her a scathing glare.

"That's playing dirty, don't bring my love life into this! Just because I have high standards doesn't mean that I should jump on every guy that seems like a good catch at first sight, unlike _some_ people who act like depraved animals!!!"

"At least this _depraved animal _can get some, unlike a certain big headed pink haired nerd!!"

"Uh – uh! That's crossing the line, bed wetter!!"

"Then bring it, thumb sucker!!!"

"Bonehead!!"

"Forehead!!"

"Blondie!!"

"Pinky!!"

**[insert electrical sparks here:]**

Hinata snapped out of her reverie to watch the two bickering females with mild interest. They were now engaged in a glaring contest and you could literally feel the electricity radiating throughout the atmosphere. This was not gonna end pretty.

"Hey! Um, guys!! No need to get violent here!! This is a public facility!!" intervened Hinata unsuccessfully, "Why am I always the referee?"

The indigo haired girl sighed, realizing the effort was pointless and thus set her eyes on a different matter. She turned to the waitress and politely ordered a bowl of vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles on top, this confrontation may take a while, so she might as well enjoy herself. She _did_ like vanilla ice-cream after all, plus watching her two best friends bickering was quite entertaining.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**ALTERNATE SCENE**

"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **THE** GORGEOUS, FABULOUS AND EVER SO BOLD, RUMIKO LUKATA, IS IN THE HIZHOUSE AND READY TO PAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the loud voice that echoed through the whole mansion (and resulting in the rattling of furniture… amongst other things in the house), "CAN I GET A WOOT, WOOT!!! PARTY OVER HEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" finished the loud and obnoxious (sounds like a Naruto adjective) brunette as she gyrated in the middle of the room like a crazy person and then finished by striking a pose. Her outburst went unnoticed.

"Heeeeellllllllllloooooooooooo?!! WAKE UP BITCHES!!!!!!!"

The room's 2 inhabitants got up immediately with matching wtf looks on their faces. One was a violet haired girl with opal coloured pupiless eyes and dressed in a large lavender Care Bears t-shirt turned sleep wear and looked at the intruder with mild shock. The other occupant had lengthy rose pink hair, jade green eyes and wore a white cami with a cherry in the centre and cherry blossom patterned shorty shorts, her expression however, was one of annoyance.

"You do know that it is 3:00 AM right?" asked Hinata with the slightest hint of annoyance.

"Rumiko, what… are… you… doing?" hissed the pinkette (A/N: Does that word even exist?).

"I'm here to party, duh!! Why are you guys asleep already?"

"Um… Rumiko, the party was yesterday…" said Hinata.

"Are you serious?" asked Rumiko as a blank look washed over her face.

"Yes genius, didn't you get my text?" interjected Sakura.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh… Well I may have misplaced my phone at the airport… and to think I came all this way for nothing!!!"

"It's not like it was anything special _Miko, _it was just a regular party," stated Sakura as she tried to cheer up her saddened friend, "Though, Hinata did get more than her fair share of excitement…"

Immediately, Sakura and Rumiko's heads snapped towards the unsuspecting brunette.

"…I-I'm not sure what you mean…" mumbled Hinata.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I hear a story coming on… TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!!!"

"Well, since my snooze time is basically over because it's obvious you're NOT gonna leave anytime soon, we might as well tell you… "

"Good… Saves me the trouble of begging incessantly!!!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**And that concludes another exciting chapter in the OPP:ANS (aka the Of Pride and Prejudice: A Naruto Story) series!! I'll be sure to update really soon (hopefully). **

**Let me just day that this chapter turned out way longer than I expected, I intended on putting at least 20 more pages in here, but I decided that this was getting waaayyyyy too long for me. So I'll be using them in the next chapter. :D**

**I've got a lot on my plate right now, but I'll work things out. I'll also be working on a lot of new fics!! Here's a list of some of the categories:**

**Inuyasha**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Vampire Knight**

**Shugo Chara!**

**Fairy Tail**

**And a few others!!! XD**

**Wish me luck!!! :3**

**Until then,**

**Peace out!!!**

**REMEMBER, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!**


End file.
